


where no one goes

by idky0utellm3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Secret Crush, Surprises, Tags Are Fun, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idky0utellm3/pseuds/idky0utellm3
Summary: Dream has been acting weird lately, texting George uncanny things. As if this wasn't unsettling enough, the Floridian disappears, which causes sleepless nights, anxiety and many worries. Since Gogy is really struggling, Sapnap decides to vistit his british friend with the intention to support his mental state.But what if Dream was at the door?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	where no one goes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! :) this is my first ao3 fic and i'm very hyped to publishing it. i don't know how many chapters there will be but i'll try to make it at least 10. please don't mention this story in any donations or shove it into the CC's faces. i will upload this story on wattpad, too (@idky0utellm3 on wattpad). any reuploads of this story will be deleted, so don't do it please. 
> 
> the story is inspired by the song "where no one goes" by john powell. it's a how to train your dragon soundtrack but don't worry, there will be no dragons lmao. 
> 
> also, english isn't my first language so please mind that there could be mistakes, whether it's grammar or spelling. i'll try my best! :)
> 
> enjoooyyy!

"Dream, why would you even say that?" George asks his friend bluntly, who just talked about not going live anymore. 

Yeah, why would he say that? He's been more successful than ever before, he couldn't just stop streaming and making YouTube Videos, could he? George runs his fingers through his slightly sweaty hair, which is caused by his sudden worries. His eyes watch the green circle around Dream's Discord profile picture disappear. The call falls silent.

"Let me guess, you didn't even listen, right?" 

"What? Wait- no, I- I was lost in my thoughts. Sorry, what did you say?" 

_Of course_ he thought. _Of course I missed the most important part of our conversation._

"George, I'm not doing well lately." Dream sighs.

The Brit didn't know how to answer. His cheeks grew red and his eyes filled up with tears. There wasn't even one person more important than Clay, his best friend. Well maybe, just maybe, he had a little 'crush' on him, which he - of course - didn't want to admit to himself. 

A little sigh of exasperation leaves George's lips. "Is there any way I could help you?" He murmured.

"George, I just told you that I want to take a break! Listen to me, once!" The younger complained. 

"I do listen to you! I'm worried, Clay!" 

Dream went silent. George wouldn't call him by his real name, if it wasn't serious or a joke. The usually so calm George exploded into emotions and his friend could clearly hear several sobs while he was talking.

"I don't want you to leave! I'd miss our daily conversations, Dream. Don't do this to me. You know exactly how important you are to me. I might be overreacting but please, Clay, I'm begging you. Don't stop talking to me, whatever comes. I love you." George squinted, so his tears could ruin down his reddened cheeks.

"Oh, I know you love me." His friend giggles.

George's eyes widen at Dream's dumb comment. His heart drops and his hands clenches to fists. This really wasn't the right moment for Dream to say anything like that, yet, he didn't want to raise his words against him. He knew it was true. 

"I'll never say anything like that agai-"

"George! I didn't mean to upset you, I wouldn't stop talking to you, never." Dream hesitates to continue his sentence but does it anyways. "I never said that I'd stop talking to you, you're my best friend. I just want to take a- uhm- short break from streaming, that's all." 

Clay was his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Would they ever be more than _just_ best friends? George silently laughs at his own careless thought and laid his head against the back of his chair. His phone caught his gaze, as it shows a Snapchat notification. Gogy stretched his arm to grab his phone. As he read Dreams name, shivers ran down his spine.

"God, what did you send me?" George mumbled.

"What do you mean?" 

Both of the young males fall silent for a split second.

"Wait, George. Don't open the Snap, please. I sent it accidentally." Dream panicked and George could hear, how his friend picked up his phone in a hurry. 

"HOW DO I UNSEND AAAA." 

"Dream, I won't open the Snap, don't worry." George smiles, even though he wanted to cry.

"Thank you- well- do you want to talk about the topic we had before tomorrow? You know, to think about it." Clay suggested, which George thought was a good idea.

"Yeah, talk to you tomorrow then, Dream?" 

After both of them left the channel, George got up to make dinner. He walked down the hall to his kitchen and took a look into the fridge. He sighed and closed the fridge again, just to get his phone and call a pizza delivery service. Tomorrow, he thought, he should definitely go buy some edible things. 

George wrapped his hands around himself, in order to feel more safe. A sudden feeling of panic swept over him, which was probably caused by overthinking. Lately, he often thought about the feelings he had about his friend. He knew that if he'd develop serious feelings for Dream, their friendship would be ruined. But what if he already had those kind of feelings towards him? Every time they laugh together, he feels butterflies in his stomach. At the same time, he feels sick, perceiving how good the American made him feel with his flirty attitude. 

A desperate sigh left George's throat. His eyes wandered around his kitchen until he decided to drink a glass of water. Drowning in thoughts, that was what the young man was doing recently. His thoughts seem endless, that's what he thinks. 

Speaking of such things, George doesn't really have a 'crush' on Dream, he just likes his manner and how they talk, right? Maybe he felt more comfortable thinking of it that way.

  
George almost flinched, as his doorbell rang. He immediately ran towards the door and paid for the pizza, the delivery man handed him over. 

_Food makes pain go away._

Headshaking, the Brit headed to his living room. He sat down on the couch and started eating the steaming hot food. His breathing rate raised, as he realized how hot the food was. A strangulated sound left his throat and the pizza made friends with the floor. 

"Fuck" George cursed, but still giggled. 

_I just dropped my pizza to the floor, I'm gonna cry._

_Crybaby_

_Stop being mean_

SapNap always managed to cheer him up when needed and George tells him every funny detail about his everyday life, which sometimes is really amusing. 

_If only I wouldn't have a crush on Dream._ He paused his movements. _I did not just think that._

**Author's Note:**

> the first capter has to be a short chapter, ya know :) 
> 
> lmk if there's anything i could anyhow improve - whether it's my writing, my grammar or anything else. i really want to make this story enjoyable. i know it's really annoying to read a badly written story and since english isn't my first language, i don't know if i could fit into those standarts of writing. so please tell me, if i made any mistakes. 
> 
> i also don't know when the next chapter will be published but i'll give my best to update every 1-2 weeks :))


End file.
